


Ask Me Nicely

by Aluxra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Genji and McCree go undercover for a mission.Blackwatch Week Day 4: Undercover





	Ask Me Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A title that has more than one word?? Holy shit I think I'm getting better at this
> 
> Inspired by artwork by [Sarcasticaside](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com), found [here](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/161495613116/previous-next-more-undercover-thing-more) and [here](http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/post/161371956876/undercover-op). 
> 
> It's a bit rough, but I hope everyone still enjoys reading it. xXx

‘Well, you definitely made an impression,’ McCree said, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto the bed. He sank into the armchair in the corner of their room, by the minibar, and loosened his tie as he watched Genji slip out of the glitzy top he had donned for the evening.

‘You certainly helped,’ Genji replied. He tossed the shirt over one shoulder into the laundry basket and began to strip off his body armour. It had gone through a redesign in preparation for this mission specifically to look less combative, with softer, sleeker lines and more subdued colours in order to pass him off as a custom built Omnic in service of McCree’s corrupt businessman persona. ‘Although, we’ll need more than good first impressions if we want to get anywhere.’

‘We need a game plan for that business dinner he invited us to,’ McCree suggested, rubbing his hand through his hair as he pulled out the datapad from his bag. He glanced over to the selection of alcohol available to him, picking up the whiskey from the line-up and a glass from the shelf underneath. ‘Think you can ninja your way around while I scout out his “business partners” during dinner?’

‘Invited _you_ ,’ Genji corrected. ‘But sure, I imagine he has a folder specifically labelled “Illegal Omnic Trafficking” lying around in his study or something.’

‘Could do with a little less sass, here, Genji.’

‘I had to play pretend as your personal Omnic escort for the whole night, right now your choices are sass or silence. Pick one.’

‘I’ll take silence.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Only if you ask nicely.’ McCree grinned over the rim of his whiskey glass, winking at Genji.

‘Ha, in your dreams, cowboy.’ Genji stretched, free from his armour and clad in nothing but his boxer shorts. ‘I prefer men with a little better grooming habits.’

‘Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?’

‘It means you could at least trim your goddamn beard,’ Genji replied, slipping on a robe and tying it together loosely. ‘Or maybe restyle it. The unshaven, rugged look might work for bars and clubs, even the more exclusive ones, but if you’re going to get anywhere with men like Steiner, you need to look the part.’

McCree lowered his glass, raising an eyebrow at Genji. Genji shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

‘I didn’t completely waste my time while my family was busy expanding the Shimada empire, I still know a little about these things,’ he said. ‘Trust me, appearances are everything.’

‘Well, you know more about this than I do,’ McCree said, setting the whiskey down on the table beside him and straightening in his chair. He rubbed his hand across his beard in thought, before he shrugged again and stood. ‘Sure, saddle up partner, time to clean up my act. Again.’

He headed to the bathroom, half way across the room before Genji shouldered him out of the way, dashing ahead into the bathroom and blocking the door.

‘No! You can’t use the bathroom. I need it.’ He pushed McCree’s chest, keeping him away.

‘For what?’

‘I have my own regime to maintain,’ Genji replied with a sniff. ‘You can have it after me.’

‘Why can’t _you_ have it after _me_?’

‘Because you’ll get hair trimmings all over the sink.’

‘You know what, how about I shave over your side of the bed? What do you think of that?’

Genji grinned, and stepped backwards into the bathroom. ‘I think you would have to sleep with one eye open.’

The door slammed in McCree’s face, and he huffed. ‘Well, screw you, your highness.’

‘Only if you ask nicely!’ Genji called from the other side of the door with a laugh.

McCree huffed again, and turned away from the bathroom, scratching at his chin. He contemplated actually following through with his threat, then decided it wasn’t worth the risk of Genji’s payback. Though he didn’t want to wait until Genji had finished doing whatever he was doing in the bathroom – god knows how long he’d be in there. His eyes settled on the small, round stand mirror on the bedside unit on his side of the bed.

That could work.

He grabbed it from where it sat and rummaged through his bag for his shaving kit, bringing everything back over to the armchair. He spotted a bowl meant to hold ice under the minibar, and filled it with water from one of the bottles sitting out, setting it aside. Then he unrolled his kit and sat down in the armchair, picking out the small comb and scissors to begin trimming the bulk of his beard. Arranging the mirror on the table beside him so he could see from where he sat, he began to neaten up his beard.

*

He had just finished trimming and had begun to apply shaving cream when his communicator beeped, and he looked around for the earpiece. He caught the red light flashing on top of Genji’s bag, and he dropped the scissors and comb onto the table. Wiping the stray hairs from his hands, he retrieved it and set it in his ear, opening the communication channel.

‘McCree here.’

‘Status report, McCree?’ Reyes’ voice crackled down the line.

‘Well, we ain’t dead or compromised, to start with, so we’re off to a good start,’ McCree said, returning to his seat.

‘Did you manage to engage with him?’

‘Genji got in no problem, he had all eyes on him for most of the night. I wasn’t too far behind: we now have an invite to a business dinner with Steiner and his partners.’

‘Do you know which ones?’

‘Crawford was one of them, he was there tonight. So was Maloney, he’ll be there too. As for anyone else, I got no clue,’ McCree explained. ‘Can someone at base send us a copy of all known associates of Steiner? We can pick them off while at the dinner, figure out who’s overseeing what.’

‘I’ll send you everything myself. Anything else to report?’

‘No problems yet, boss.’

‘Don’t jinx it, McCree,’ Reyes scolded. ‘How’s Shimada playing his role?’

‘To the letter, boss. Honestly, no problems, here.’

‘Alright, keep me updated. You’ll get the files within the next two hours.’

‘Copy that, boss. McCree, out.’

The line disconnected, and he extracted the comm from his ear, tossing it onto the table beside him and returned to his original task.

* 

‘You’re still shaving?’ Genji asked when he exited the bathroom several minutes later, leaning on the door frame. ‘I’ve been in there for ages.’

‘Reyes contacted me, I got distracted giving him a debrief of what happened tonight,’ McCree grumbled as he finished lathering his face with shaving cream.

‘You can have the bathroom now if you wanted,’ Genji said, pushing himself away from the door frame and wandering over. ‘You don’t have to be stuck with that tiny mirror.’

‘I’ll manage, don’t worry about it,’ McCree said, picking up the straight razor and scraping the blade down his cheek. ‘I’m all set up here anyway.’

‘Sorry I took so long in the bathroom,’ Genji apologised, sitting on the edge of the bed.

McCree chuckled, wiping the razor on the towel hanging over the chair arm.

‘Aw, darlin’, when you say like that, I just have to forgive ya,’ he said.

‘You can always get payback when we’re playing our respective roles,’ Genji suggested.

McCree shook his head. ‘I wouldn’t do that to ya, partner. Though, this would’ve taken a lot less time if I did have a personal attendant. Coulda fixed me up while I was talking to Reyes.’

‘Hmm... Well, I _am_ supposed to have been made to fulfil your every command,’ Genji said with a coy smile, rising from the bed and slinking over to stand over McCree.

McCree paused, leaning back in his chair as he turned and looked up at Genji. Genji’s smile widened as he plucked the razor from McCree’s hand and slipped into his lap, curling his legs up around him.

McCree swallowed, one hand automatically going to Genji’s waist to steady him, his other hand sliding around Genji’s knee, manoeuvring his weight so it settled over his legs rather than his hips.

‘You don’t have to do this, Genji,’ he said, though he made no move to shift Genji from his lap.

‘Consider it practice; just pretend we’re still in our roles,’ Genji replied, his breath ghosting over his cheek as he rested the razor blade against McCree’s cheek, glancing at him once for permission before slowly scraping the blade smoothly along his skin. ‘You’ll have to be comfortable commanding things from me, talking to me in a way you wouldn’t usually do.’

‘The way you’d probably break my neck for,’ McCree corrected, tilting his head to the side as Genji neatened the beard line on his cheek. His nose brushed the line of Genji’s jaw, the light, delicate smell of his soap and his moisturiser coiling together around him.

A smile ghosted over Genji’s lips, likely remembering how he drop-kicked Andrews out Training Hall B and off the mission after he dared make comment about Genji’s playboy past. He stroked his fingers through McCree’s hair, pressing his fingers against his scalp as he turned McCree’s head away, pulling him away from the alluring scent clinging to his skin.

‘True,’ he conceded, wiping the blade on the towel before bringing it to McCree’s face again. ‘But we have our roles to play. Would it be easier if I gave you permission to act like I’m nothing but a pretty little personal fuck-bot of yours outside this room?’

‘No, it definitely wouldn’t do that, sugar.’

Genji paused, drawing away and staring down at McCree. McCree met his gaze steadily, trying to decipher the thoughts that Genji kept closely hidden behind his warm gold-brown eyes.

After a moment, Genji smiled, and looked away. He reached over and cleaned the razor, before tilting McCree’s head back, exposing his neck. ‘You know, I wonder if Andrews would’ve been better at this. He has the right attitude for this role.’

‘Sorry,’ McCree murmured, his fingers curling tighter around Genji’s waist and knee as he felt the kiss of the slim, cold blade against his throat. Genji’s touch was light but firm, drawing the blade up in a smooth sweep across his skin.

‘Don’t be,’ Genji replied, running his thumb over the razor as he inspected it. ‘I prefer you over him.’

‘Just can’t say no to this devilishly handsome face, huh?’ McCree joked, trying to pretend that Genji wielding a blade so close to his throat didn’t cause goosebumps on his skin, or his heart to hammer in his chest. He tried to ignore the way Genji shifted in his lap, in nothing but his underwear and a bathrobe, how it shot straight to his groin, his trousers becoming overly warm, and just slightly too tight while he tried to keep his cool, tried to avoid making the effect Genji had on him so obvious.

Genji smiled again, resting his free arm over the back of the chair and resting his head on it, his eyes following the path of the razor as it glided up McCree’s throat. ‘You’re charming, and sweet. Not to mention all too trusting of someone with a knife at your throat.’

‘You’re the master swordsman between the two of us,’ McCree replied, the scratch of the blade against skin loud in his ears. ‘I figure you of all people would know what you’re doing.’

‘True,’ Genji said. ‘Though I doubt you’d want me to do what I’d usually do with a blade and a throat.’

‘I know you wouldn’t.’

‘Hmm. Trusting,’ Genji tutted. ‘I know what my files say. I’m antagonistic and irritable around other agents. I avoid contributing to the team beyond the bare minimum. I don’t follow orders well and I don’t follow plans set forth in simulations, instead I do my own thing.’

‘I know I was assigned to this case because I’m the only one who can pass as an Omnic,’ he continued, ‘but I also know Andrews was chosen by Reyes – he didn’t volunteer, and _you_ were only assigned because you were the only one who could pin me in a hand to hand fight.’

‘Well, I ain’t complaining,’ McCree said quietly. Genji hummed under his breath, and made the final swipe of the blade. Dropping the razor onto the table and picking up the towel over the arm of the chair, he wiped the excess shaving cream from McCree’s face before he retrieved the mirror and held it up in front of McCree.

‘Well, cowboy, what do you think?’ he asked, curling his arm around McCree and resting his head on his shoulder. He watched McCree turn his head this way and that, checking the edges of the shave and the overall shape of his facial hair.

‘Not bad, Genji,’ he said, setting the mirror on the table again. 'Not a nick on me, either.'

He stroked his hand over his neatly cropped beard, smoothing it down with his fingers before he dropped his hand back to Genji’s knee and turned to face him. ‘What do _you_ think? I’m the kinda man with the right kinda grooming habits for ya?’

Genji huffed a laugh, running his thumb over McCree’s jawline. He stroked his fingers through his beard, his fingertips brushing over McCree’s lips with the lightest touch. McCree watched him through half-lidded eyes, barely daring to breathe as his blood pulsed in his ears, his skin prickling with Genji being so near, his weight trapping McCree where he sat. Genji’s face was soft and peaceful, his gaze following his fingertips as they trailed across McCree’s lips again, the pad of his thumb catching his bottom lip and pulling it slightly.

McCree exhaled heavily, and Genji pulled his hand away.

‘You definitely look the part now,’ he said. He dropped his hand onto McCree’s, the one he had wrapped around Genji’s knee. Genji glanced up through his eyelashes, meeting McCree’s gaze with a smile as his thumb rubbed small, light circles on the back of his hand. ‘A man who’s in charge. Who knows exactly what he wants…’

McCree’s throat constricted, unable to tear his eyes away from Genji’s hypnotic gaze as Genji encouraged McCree’s hand away from his knee and up his thigh, the feeling of sleek metal and looping wires giving way to skin near the top of his leg. Genji sighed, biting his lip. He held McCree’s gaze as McCree’s hand continued to travel higher, his eyes dancing in the overhead light, shifting his legs till he straddled McCree’s lap. His bathrobe slipped open at the neckline, exposing a large swathe of skin just as McCree stroked up over his hip.

McCree swore under his breath, and dropped his head back against the back of the chair, realising Genji had removed his underwear, clad in nothing but a bathrobe that was quickly coming undone. _Jesus fucking Christ._

‘Genji…’ he began, at a loss for words.

‘Yes, McCree?’ Genji asked, slipping his arms around McCree’s shoulders. He lowered his face closer to McCree’s, the tips of their noses brushing as he stared into McCree’s eyes, their breath mingling in the narrow space between them. McCree tightened his grip on Genji’s waist, the skin dipping under his fingertips, hot to the touch and rippled with scars and synthetic fibre mesh.

‘You… we, we don’t have to do this, for the mission,’ McCree said quickly, his voice scratchy in a dry throat. His thoughts jumbled together, his trousers too tight for comfort, Genji so close he could smell his soap and moisturiser again, mingling with the tang of metal and wiring, the tingle of electricity on his skin. ‘We don’t need to do this to get into character or nothing. I’m okay just pretending and stuff.’

Genji stared at him, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. He laughed, pressing their foreheads together so his eyes were all McCree could see. ‘I’m not playing pretend.’

He drew back slightly, and McCree looked down the length of Genji’s body as the robe fell completely open and McCree saw he wasn’t the only one standing at attention. His breath stopped short, and he raised his eyes to meet Genji’s gaze again, electricity singing through his veins as he surged forward.

Genji met him half way, their lips crashing together. He dropped his hands to Genji’s thighs, wrapping his fingers around them and squeezing firmly, dragging him closer in one smooth tug. One of them moaned into the kiss – McCree didn’t know who, maybe him – as their hips ground together, Genji’s knees squeezing around McCree’s hips possessively. He parted his lips willingly as Genji licked his way into McCree’s mouth, his teeth scraping along McCree’s lips and biting demandingly, sucking his bottom lip between his own.

Gasping for breath, they parted for air, and McCree dropped his head to lick and nip at Genji’s neck and collarbone, sucking at the skin till it reddened. He pushed at the flimsy material of the robe, pulling it from Genji’s shoulders, where he left imprints of his teeth, his beard scratching at the exposed skin. Genji gasped and moaned above him, his head falling back to give him more access, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

McCree squeezed the soft, supple skin of Genji’s thighs again, his only warning before he stood, jostling Genji where he sat. Genji cursed in surprise, wrapping his legs around McCree’s waist. Their lips found each other again, slanting together as McCree carried Genji over to the bed, toppling onto it without any grace, making the springs groan and squeak in protest. Genji made a noise of complaint, and McCree chuckled sheepishly.

‘Sorry, partner,’ he apologised, pushing himself up onto his elbows and looking down at Genji stretched out beneath him. He reached out and tucked Genji’s hair behind his ear, cupping his face gently in his hand, his thumb stroking across his cheek. ‘Are you… sure about this? I don’t wanna do anything you don’t wanna do.’

Genji blinked, staring up at him. His face was flushed bright pink, his eyes blown wide till McCree could barely see the iris. His lips glistened, plump and red, pulled into a smile as he laughed breathlessly. He cocked his head to the side, threading his fingers through McCree’s hair and lacing together at the back of his head.

‘I’m sure,’ he said, his eyes glinting in the light. ‘Especially when you've asked me so nicely.’

McCree chuckled, allowing Genji to pull him back down onto the bed and roll them over, demanding another kiss from McCree.

**Author's Note:**

> Come swing by and chat to me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)


End file.
